The following relates generally to displaying data, and more specifically to apparatus and methods for presenting content item interaction information.
In today's world, wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of content, including voice, video, music, text, and data, for example. Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones or handheld devices having wireless connection capability are deployed leveraging the wireless communication system by users for communicating and interacting with each other. Users of wireless devices may purchase and/or download various types of applications, such as social media applications, shopping applications, news applications, games, and sports applications for use on a wireless device. When a consumer is deciding what product to purchase, e.g., a new application for a wireless device, the consumer may make his/her purchasing decision based upon what other applications other consumers have recommended and/or are currently using, purchasing, or downloading. However, when a user is deciding which application to purchase for a wireless device, determining what applications other users are purchasing or using becomes difficult because this information is not readily exposed to the user (unlike clothing, for example, which is easily viewed); wireless devices are inherently personal and do not easily broadcast the content that is on them. Similarly, when we enter a physical store, we see other people and therefore get an idea of its popularity. Wireless devices, however, do not easily expose how many people are shopping in a mobile store. Therefore, it is useful to show a “live purchase feed” of application usage, purchase, or download activity aggregated across a broad base of users. However, because the amount of applications being purchased within a time period may be extremely high (for example, ten applications per second), a display illustrating the applications currently being purchased by users of wireless devices may move so fast that the information becomes blurry and/or is difficult to read. In addition, since space may be limited on a display of a wireless device, it may be difficult to display the content currently being purchased on the displays of wireless devices.
Moreover, users typically purchase applications for wireless devices throughout the day and/or from various locations. In addition, the distribution of applications being purchased by other users may not be linear, such that if the same items are being purchased over and over, then a display showing the applications being purchased may keep repeating the same application over and over without showing the additional applications other users are purchasing. Therefore, it is difficult for a consumer to ascertain which applications other users of wireless devices are currently purchasing in real-time.